1952 in literature
The year 1952, in literature involved some significant events and new literary publications. Events *J. L. Carr takes over as headmaster of Highfields Primary School, Kettering, which will eventually furnish the subject matter for his novel, The Harpole Report. *November 25 - Agatha Christie's play The Mousetrap opens in London. *The works of André Gide are placed on the Catholic Church's Index of Forbidden Books. *Launch of the influential periodical, Past and Present. *E. E. Cummings is appointed to a Charles Eliot Norton Professorship at Harvard. *Discovery of a lost scientific work by Geoffrey Chaucer entitled Equatorie of the Planetis. New books *Isaac Asimov **''The Currents of Space'' **''Foundation and Empire'' *Pearl S. Buck - The Hidden Flower *Italo Calvino - La Formica Argentina *John Dickson Carr **''The Nine Wrong Answers'' **''Behind the Crimson Blind'' (as by Carter Dickson) *Agatha Christie **''Mrs McGinty's Dead'' **''They Do It with Mirrors'' **''A Daughter's a Daughter'' (as by Mary Westmacott) *Brian Cleeve - The Far Hills *Thomas B. Costain - The Silver Chalice *A. J. Cronin - Adventures in Two Worlds *August Derleth - Three Problems for Solar Pons *August Derleth editor - Night's Yawning Peal: A Ghostly Company *David F. Dodge - To Catch a Thief *Ralph Ellison - Invisible Man *Edna Ferber - Giant *Paul Gallico - The Small Miracle * Richard Gordon - Doctor in the House *Han Suyin - A Many-splendoured Thing *Robert A. Heinlein - The Rolling Stones *Ernest Hemingway - The Old Man and the Sea *Patricia Highsmith (as Claire Morgan) - The Price of Salt *Frances Parkinson Keyes - Steamboat Gothic *David H. Keller - Tales from Underwood *Arthur Koestler - Arrow in the Blue *Doris Lessing - Martha Quest *C. S. Lewis - The Voyage of the Dawn Treader *Bernard Malamud - The Natural *Harry Mulisch - Archibald Strohalm *C. L. Moore - Judgment Night *R. K. Narayan - The Financial Expert *Vin Packer - Spring Fire *Anthony Powell - A Buyer's Market *Barbara Pym - Excellent Women *Ellery Queen - The King is Dead *Charles Shaw - ''Heaven Knows, Mr. Allison *Howard Spring - The Houses in Between *John Steinbeck - East of Eden *Rex Stout - Triple Jeopardy *Rex Stout - Prisoner's Base *Edith Templeton - The Island of Desire *Agnes Sligh Turnbull - The Gown of Glory *Amos Tutuola - The Palm-Wine Drinkard *Evelyn Waugh - Men at Arms *Hillary Waugh - Last Seen Wearing ... *E.B. White - Charlotte's Web *Angus Wilson - Hemlock and After *Frank Yerby - The Saracen Blade New drama * Robertson Davies - A Masque of Aesop * Charles Langbridge Morgan - The River Line * Terence Rattigan - The Deep Blue Sea Poetry Non-fiction *Roland Bainton – The Reformation of the Sixteenth Century *L. Sprague de Camp and Willy Ley – Lands Beyond *Dorothy Day – The Long Loneliness *Lawrence Gowing – Vermeer *Aldous Huxley – The Devils of Loudun; Tomorrow and Tomorrow and Tomorrow *Norman Vincent Peale – The Power of Positive Thinking *Gwen Raverat – Period Piece * P.R. Reid – The Colditz Story *Pierre Schaeffer – In Search of a Concrete Music (À la Recherche d'une Musique Concrète) *F. Sherwood Taylor - The Alchemists *Paul Tillich - Courage To Be *Immanuel Velikovsky – Ages in Chaos *J. M. Wallace-Hadrill – The Barbarian West, 400–1000 *Raymond Williams – Drama from Ibsen to Eliot Births *February 19 - Amy Tan, novelist *February 29 - Tim Powers, American fantasy author *March 11 - Douglas Adams, science fiction author (d. 2001) *June 7 - Orhan Pamuk, Turkish novelist, Nobel Prize in Literature 2006 *June 20 - Vikram Seth, Indian novelist * date unknown - Margaret Astrid Lindholm Ogden, author of fantasy novels under the pennames Robin Hobb and Megan Lindholm Deaths *February 7 - Norman Douglas, novelist *February 13 - Josephine Tey, crime novelist *February 19 - Knut Hamsun, author *March 1 - Mariano Azuela, novelist, dramatist and critic * May 26 - Eugene Jolas, writer, literary translator and critic *April 1 - Ferenc Molnár, dramatist and novelist *June 1 - John Dewey, philosopher and psychologist *July 1 - A. S. W. Rosenbach, book collector *August 9 - Jeffery Farnol, historical romance novelist *August 15 - Dora Diamant, lover of Franz Kafka * September 29 – George Santayana, writer *October 4 - Keith Murdoch, journalist, father of Rupert Murdoch *November 4 - Gilbert Frankau, novelist *November 13 - Margaret Wise Brown, children's author *November 16 - Charles Maurras, poet *November 18 - Paul Éluard, Surrealist poet *November 23 – Aaro Hellaakoski, Finnish poet *December 6 - Cicely Hamilton, dramatist *''date unknown'' - H. J. Massingham, "ruralist" writer *''date unknown'' - Roger Vitrac, poet and dramatist Awards * Carnegie Medal for children's literature: Mary Norton, The Borrowers * Frost Medal: Carl Sandburg * James Tait Black Memorial Prize for fiction: Evelyn Waugh, Men at Arms * James Tait Black Memorial Prize for biography: G. M. Young, Stanley Baldwin * National Book Award: James Jones, From Here to Eternity. * Newbery Medal for children's literature: Eleanor Estes, Ginger Pye * Newdigate prize: Donald Hall * Nobel Prize for Literature: François Mauriac * Premio Nadal: María Medio Estrada, Nosotros, los Rivero * Pulitzer Prize for Drama: Joseph Kramm, The Shrike * Pulitzer Prize for Fiction: Herman Wouk - The Caine Mutiny * Pulitzer Prize for Poetry: Marianne Moore, Collected Poems * King's Gold Medal for Poetry: Andrew Young External links * Category:Years in literature Category:History of literature Category:Literature by year